


Trapped In a Blizzard.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: Yuma and the others are on a Ski Trip, until Zaira and Hart is going to be trapped in a blizzard.





	1. Chapter 1

It was on a clear sunny day, on that day Yuma Tuskimo was riding in a van, He was dressed in a warm outfit, His Grandmother Haru was sitting in the passenger seat, His Older Sister Kari was driving the van, He looked over and saw Bronk, Caswell, and Flip talking to Shark, He saw Tori and Rio talking, He saw Zaira reading a Fairy Tale Story to Hart, While Hart's Big Brother Kite was looking out of the window, Lilly-Bot and Orbital 7 was in the back of the van, about an hour later they arrived at the Ski Lodge, they settled into the lodge, they went Skiing, They were having fun, getting on the ski lifts and going down the ski slopes, Until Zaira started wondering off from the others, She started walking through the woods, until she realized that she was being followed, Until She decided to pounce on whoever was following her, She started leading whoever was following her, until she hide behind a tree, and waited, until she saw a shadow of a person approaching, She Jumped out of her hiding Place, and was shocked to see Hart Tenjo, he was surprised to see her too. 

"Hart, what are you doing here?", Zaira asked as she looked at him. 

"I was just following you", Hart answered. 

"Well, I'm going to take you back, before Kite finds out and We'll both be in trouble", Zaira said as she took Hart by the hand and started walking. 

Until they were right back where they started, Zaira continued walking, but they would always be at the same place.

"Zaira, are we lost?", Hart asked as he looked up at Zaira. 

"No, we're not lost", Zaira answered as they continued walking. 

They kept walking in circles, Zaira started getting annoyed, and growled inside. 

"Cy, do you know the way to the ski lodge?", Zaira asked as she spoke to her number Card/Partner/and Friend CY by Telepathy. 

"No, Mistress, i can't seemed to find it, but You have to find Shelter, i have a feeling that there's a snowstorm coming", CY answered by Telepathy. 

"All Right", Zaira replied as She and Hart started walking. 

About an hour later Zaira saw a log Cabin, they started walking toward the log cabin, Zaira looked inside through the window and didn't see no-one in the log cabin, She found a front door key that was in an empty flower pot, and put it in the keyhole, she turned it and opened the door, they went inside the log cabin, Zaira closed the door behind them, they took of their coats, hats, gloves, and boots, they started looking around the log cabin, there was a couch, two end tables, chairs, a fireplace, there were some wood logs in a small room, a kitchen that had a Fridge, stove, table and chairs, and a Sink too, Zaira opened the fridge and there were some food in the fridge.

"Well, I think we should stay here, because there's a Snowstorm coming", Zaira said. 

"Oh, who told you that?", Hart asked. 

"Well, Let's just say, I have an informant that told me", Zaira answered. 

"Oh, I see", Hart said. 

"Well, How about We get settled in", Zaira said. 

"All Right", Hart replied. 

They started get settled in, Zaira found some blankets and Pillows, She made a bed for hart on the couch, and a pallet on the floor for herself, She took a couple of wood logs, She put them in the fireplace, She found a box of matches, She started a fire, another hour later She started cooking something for them to eat, She had taken what Rio had taught her, and carefully cut every single vegetable with care, they started eating the dinner, another hour later, Hart laid down on the bed couch, Zaira covered him up. 

"I think i'm going to sing you a lullaby that I've heard from a long time ago", Zaira said not knowing that CY was in his Duel Monster Spirit Form and was watching them. 

"All Right", Hart replied as Zaira cleared her throat and started remembering the lullaby, it started coming to her head. 

"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay",  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay", 

"Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby",  
"back to the years of Loo-Li, Lai-Lay",  
"And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow",  
"Bless you with love, for the road that you go", 

"May you sail fair, to the far fields of Fortune",  
"With Diamonds and Pearls, at your head and your feet",  
"And May You need never to Banish Misfortune",  
"May you find kindness to all that you meet", 

"May there always be angels to watch over you",  
"To Guide You each step of the way",  
"To Guard You and Keep You Safe from All Harm",  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay", 

"May You Bring Love, and May You Bring Happiness",  
"Be Loved in Return to the end of your days",  
"Now Fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you",  
"I'll Just Sit for a while, and Sing Loo-Li, Lai-Lay", 

"May There Always Be Angels To Watch Over You",  
"To Guide You Each Step Of The Way",  
"To Guard You, and Keep You Safe from All Harm",  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay, Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay", 

"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Loo-Li Lai-Lay"  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Loo-Li Lai-Lay",  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Loo-Li Lai-Lay",  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Loo-Li Lai-Lay",  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Loo-Li Lai-Lay",  
"Loo-Li, Lai-Lay", 

Another hour later Hart fell fast asleep, Zaira slowly got up, and started walking toward the window, she was thinking about that Lullaby, She couldn't believe that she had remembered every word to the Lullaby, she never even heard it before, But Zaira had a feeling about someone singing that same lullaby to her, when she was very little, before she had lost her memories, She kept an eye on the fire in the fireplace, and went to sleep too,

Meanwhile back at the ski lodge, Shark was standing at the window, he was looking as the clouds in the sky grew darker and darker, He knew that it would be too dangerous for anyone to be out, He was hoping to see his Girlfriend Zaira, until he heard footsteps approaching, Shark didn't care who was it, as he continued looking out of the window, as the person stood beside him and was looking out of the window too.

"What are you doing here, Tenjo!!", Shark said in a snarled voice. 

"That's None Of Your Concern", Kite replied in a snarled voice. 

"You're looking to see your little brother, Aren't you?", Shark said Until Kite looked at him with rage in his eyes. 

"My Little Brother would've Been Safe, If He Didn't Follow Your Girlfriend", Kite replied until Shark looked at him with Rage in his Eyes. 

"Are You Saying That It's My Girlfriend's Fault!!!!", Shark said in a snarled voice. 

"Well Maybe I am", Kite replied until They started arguing with each-other. 

Another hour later Yuma rushed up and was standing in front of them, he had his hands on either of their chests. 

"That's It, You two go to your natural corners and stay there, We could hear you two bickering from the dining room, Now It's Not Helping Anyone, It's Not Helping Zaira or Hart, So you two better get your act together", Yuma said as he looked at both Shark and Kite. 

"Fine By Me", Shark replied with a snort. 

"Fine by me too", Kite replied. 

"Good", Yuma said not knowing that Astral was floating behind him and was looking out at the window. 

Astral was looking at the snow that had started falling, he never had seen snow before, Astral World never had snow before, He started thinking about his Best Friend/Protector Zaira, He hoped that She was All Right, Meanwhile back at the Log Cabin, Zaira was sleeping on her floor pallet bed, she was sleeping on her side, until she started having a strange dream or a memory flashback.

Zaira was in a large hallway, it had ceiling to floor windows, ceiling to floor curtains, the sun was shining brightly in a clear blue sky, there was tables that was by the walls, with table decor on it, Zaira was stunned when she saw a man standing in the hallway, He was tall, had red hair that was spiked up, he had a black eye patch on his right eye, He was dressed in a royal outfit, he also had a red mustache and beard, Until Zaira realized who he was. 

"father!", Zaira said as she started walking closer to him. 

The Man was pacing back and fourth, while looking at something between pacing, until Zaira looked down a long hallway, She saw a closed door, She looked at her father, while he was pacing back and fourth, until a muffled crying was coming from inside the bedroom, the closed door opened, Zaira was surprised to see a brief inside of the master bedroom, She saw a middle-aged woman, she had brunette hair that was in a bun, and had hazel eyes, and was wearing eye glasses, She was dressed in a dark brown dress with a white apron, and a white cap was on top of her head, she was carrying something in her arms that was wrapped-up in a baby blanket, she was wearing low heel shoes on her feet, as she walked up the hallway to the man, She carefully curtsy to the man, being very careful not to hurt the infant that was wrapped-up in a baby blanket. 

"My Lord, The Queen, your wife has giving birth to a baby girl", The woman said as she gave the Infant to the man. 

The Man took the baby in his big strong arms, and looked at her with love in his eyes, until Zaira looked at the infant in the baby blanket, She was surprised to see herself as a Baby, until the baby woke up and the man looked at her purple eyes, she started smiling at her father, The man started walking down the long hallway, Zaira started following him, She wondered where were they going, Until she noticed Two closed doors, She saw two men standing Guard at the door, The two men opened the two closed doors, a bright light shined in the long hallway, a Curtain was pulled back, as the Man walked out on the hallway, Zaira heard trumpets trumpeting, As The Man stood in front of the Balcony, Zaira looked down and was surprised to see people standing at the bottom of the Balcony, they were dressed in Peasant day clothes, there were men, women, and Children, She heard a Royal Herald talking to the people. 

"I bring you News of Great Joy, The Queen as Given Birth to a Baby Girl, May I introduce the Royal Princess Zaira", The Royal Herald said as the People started cheering. 

The Man put the baby princess so that she could see the people,

The people down below started cheering and applauding, another hour later Zaira was surprised to see herself about 10-years-old, she was being taught by a Tutor that had been brought to the Castle, the Tutor was a middle aged female in her early 20's, she had dark brown hair that was put up in a high bun, she was wearing a light brown dress, with a tan colored apron, stockings, black low heel shoes, she was wearing eye glasses and was pacing back and fourth in front of the 10-year-old version of Zaira, and was talking to her too, whenever The Female Tutor's back was to her, Zaira would be leaning over and seeing her brother watching her from a distance, and when the female tutor turned around, Zaira would be standing up straight. and would be listening to her. 

"Always Remember to Sit Up Straight, a Lady Should Not Be Slouching, Slouching is not Ladylike, Do you Understand?", The Female Tutor asked as she looked at her with a Stern Look on her face as she was speaking to her. 

"Yes, Miss", Young 10-year-old Zaira answered. 

"Good, Now Let's Continue", The Female Tutor said as they continued the lesson. 

Suddenly the scene changed, Zaira could hear people screaming and running for their lives, until a big black dark cloud was heading right for the people, until Zaira woke up in a cold sweat, she started breathing hard, until she realized where she was at, until she calmed down, She looked over at Hart, he was still sleeping, Zaira breathed a sigh of Relief, She got up, she put a new log into the fireplace and started the fire again, She walked over to the log cabin window, she was surprised to see a feet of snow outside the log Cabin, She hoped that someone will come and rescue them, before it's too late.


	2. Reginald "Shark" Castle's Scary Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald "Shark" Castle is about to have a Scary Nightmare About Zaira, Until Someone knocked some sense into him.

Meanwhile Back at the Ski Lodge, Reginald "Shark" Castle was sleeping in his bunk bed, until he started tossing and turning, he was about to have a scary Nightmare, In the Nightmare, He was with Zaira, they were at Heartland Carnival at Heartland City, and They were having Fun, Until Zaira saw a Cotton Candy Stand, She walked over to get some Cotton Candy for her and Shark, hours passed, Shark started wondering what could be keeping Zaira, He started walking over toward the Cotton Candy Stand, He was shocked to find that She wasn't there, He started looking around all over for her, He looked at all the Food Stands, Games, Rides, He continued looking until He saw Yuma Tuiskumo walking up, He rushed up toward him. 

"Haven't You Seen Zaira?", Shark asked as he looked at him. 

"No, I haven't seen her, wasn't she with you", Yuma answered until Shark started Frantically Searching for Zaira and calling her name. 

Until an hour later he was woken up by Yuma, Shark sat up in bed in a cold sweat and was breathing hard, until he calmed down, 

"What happened, Is Zaira found yet, is she all right?", Shark asked as he looked at Yuma. 

"No, She hasn't been found yet, She's still missing", Yuma answered. 

"No, No, That's Not, That's Not Possible, I saw Her, I was holding Her Hand", Shark said as he started repeating his Sentence over and over again. 

Until Yuma smacked him on the back of his head. 

"Will You Get a Grip, It's not Helping anyone, Just Calm Down", Yuma replied in a snarled voice. 

"All Right", Shark said he hoped that Zaira would be all right.


End file.
